Dos Mujeres y un Hombre
by Wiedzmin Var Emreis
Summary: Songfic de la relación opuesta entre Stannis con Selyse y Stannis con Melisandre. Final de infarto.


Cuando viajaba en el desierto  
Y buscaba la verdad  
Escuché un coro de ángeles gritando mi nombre  
Sentí que mi vida nunca volvería a ser la misma  
Gire mi rostro hacia el sol estéril 

El navío arribó en Rocadragon a media noche. Lord Stannis Baratheon descendió con las mandíbulas apretadas y ojos escrutadores hacia las personas que se aproximaban a él, desde el otro lado del embarcadero.

—Mi señor– saludó con una ligera inclinación de cabeza Lady Selyse Florent Baratheon– ¿ha sido tranquilo vuestro viaje?

—…Si…–respondió él segundos más tarde. Había respondido sin mirar a su esposa a los ojos, pues estaba curiosamente intrigado por la otra mujer. Una dama joven y roja, muy roja. Cabello, ojos, ropa, todo carmesí, todo caliente. Tampoco prestó atención a su fiel caballero de la cebolla, quien aguardaba varios pasos por detrás de las dos mujeres–Vos debéis de ser Lady Melisandre de Asshai

La mujer sonrió complacida, mientras hacia un gesto afirmativo con el rostro. En el instante en que los ojos de ambos conectaron, Stannis supo que los años siguientes, no serían lo mismo; que toda su vida, tal y como la conocía, cambiaria drásticamente. Pero… ¿sería para bien o para mal?

—Me han dicho que habéis visto cosas inquietantes en vuestros fuegos–continuó el Señor de Rocadragon–cosas que merecen mi atención.

—Si podéis concederme un momento de vuestro tiempo Lord Stannis, con gusto os contaré todo lo que el Señor de Luz me ha revelado.

Y sé que el dolor que sientes es el mismo que el mío  
Y sueño la lluvia mientras ésta cae sobre las hojas  
Y las grietas en nuestras vidas como las grietas sobre el suelo  
Están selladas y ahora borradas 

El cuarto estaba a oscuras, como oscuros estaban los corazones de las personas que aguardaban en el interior. La mujer recostada en la cama, miraba con lágrimas restringidas el rostro de su esposo, quien sostenía entre sus manos, un bulto de carne frio y sin aliento enrollado en una manta.

—Lo siento de todo corazón, mi señor–dijo el viejo maestre con la voz temblorosa y debilitada–hice todo lo que pude, pero el pequeño…

—No tenéis la culpa Cressen–manifestó Lord Stannis haciéndole entrega del niño muerto–dadle un lugar donde descansar

—Sí, mi señor.

—Si abrazamos la fe de lady Melisandre–comenzó a decir Selyse una vez que el viejo maestre Cressen había cerrado la puerta tras de si– el Señor de Luz hará que os de un varón fuerte y sano, mi señor. El Señor de luz nos concederá lo que deseamos, y no un bebé muerto, ni alguien como…como…ella

— ¡Es tú hija!–bramó con desprecio y una mirada fría, azul e inquisidora– ¿Cómo puedes hablar así de ella? Siento el mismo dolor que tú, pero ni en mil vidas se me ocurriría hablar con desprecio hacia mi hija por muy enferma que esté. Sigue teniendo mi sangre y la quiero…no como tú.

Tú me dices que podemos iniciar la lluvia  
Tú me dices que todo lo podemos cambiar  
Tú me dices que podemos encontrar algo para borrar las lágrimas  
Tú me dices que podemos iniciar la lluvia  
Tú me dices que todo lo podemos cambiar  
Tú me dices que podemos encontrar algo para borrar las lágrimas... 

La batalla en la bahía del Aguasnegras, no resultó como debiera. Tenían mas barcos que el enemigo, más hombres y aun así, perdieron. El fuego Valyrio, los refuerzos de Tywin Lannister y la ayuda traidora de los Tyrell, hicieron que tuviesen que huir como cobardes.

—Decíais que veías la victoria en las llamas

—La veía y aún la veo–afirmó la mujer roja

—Las llamas mentían; no soy mejor que uno de esos salvajes por creer en un Dios de fuego. Luche por tu Dios en el Aguasnegras, conduje a mis hombres a la puerta del séptimo infierno, mientras sus hermanos se quemaban vivos ¿y para qué? ¿Para qué me atacaran por la espalda Tywin Lannister y los Tyrell? Si lo viste en las llamas ¿Por qué no me lo advertiste?

—El Señor de Luz solo me permite…

—Afirmas hablar en nombre de un Dios–cortó Stannis casi escupiendo las palabras

— ¿Abandonareis la guerra, solo por perder una batalla?

—Hablas de la guerra como si la entendieras

—Llevo luchando mucho más tiempo que vos

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Dónde está?–se acercó a Melisandre y rodeo aquel blanco y pulcro cuello con sus férreas manos de regio Rey –Decidme ¿Te va a salvar? ¿Dónde está tu dios?

—Dentro de vos–respondió ella con un hilo de voz. Stannis la soltó y se refugió en uno de los ventanales.

—Asesiné a mi hermano–dijo observando la oscuridad de la noche

—Lo asesinamos, compartid la carga conmigo

—No era tu hermano

—Esta guerra acaba de comenzar. Durará años. Miles morirán a vuestras órdenes. Traicionareis a los hombres que os sirven. Traicionareis a vuestra familia. Traicionareis todo cuanto habéis amado. Y valdrá la pena. Porque vos sois el guerrero de luz, vos sois el hijo del fuego. Seréis Rey

—Prometéis esas cosas, pero…no lo sabéis. Nadie lo sabe

—Dejarme que os lo muestre–Melisandre rodeó el brazo del Monarca y lo empujo a las llamas de la chimenea– ¿lo veis?... ¿lo veis, mi Rey?

—…Si

Y sé que el dolor que sientes es el mismo que el mío  
Y sueño la lluvia mientras ésta cae sobre las hojas  
Y las grietas en nuestras vidas como las grietas sobre el suelo  
Están selladas y lejos de aquí 

Ya era el tercer varón que nacía sin vida. Cada vez era más la repugnancia que sentía hacia su esposa; no por el hecho de que le diera hijos muertos. Aquello podía doler y dolía, lo peor de todo, era el desprecio constante hacia Shireen. Stannis quería un niño, como todo noble. Los varón son los que heredan el legado y las riquezas de sus padres y no le gustaría que sus logros pasaran a un desconocido cuando su pequeña contrajera matrimonio; pero no por ello, era motivo para escuchar tales sandeces procedentes de la boca de Selyse.

—Mi vientre está maldito, mi señor–continuaba Selyse con sus tormentosos y desagradables quejidos. Stannis apenas escuchaba la mitad de lo que la mujer despotricaba–mancillaron nuestro lecho y pusieron una sombra en nuestro matrimonio.

—Cállate…–anunció en voz baja

—Sacrifiquemos a los impíos y os daré muchos varones–proseguía Selyse con sus ensoñaciones–estoy segura, mi señor

— ¡Que te calles ya, mujer! Estoy cansado de escucharte decir siempre lo mismo. Esto no tiene nada que ver con mi hermano, con tu prima o con ningún Dios. El problema es nuestro y de nadie más. Asumo que no me darás un varón, asume tu que ya no volveré a tocarte, tengo una guerra que librar.

Tú me dices que podemos iniciar la lluvia  
Tú me dices que todo lo podemos cambiar  
Tú me dices que podemos encontrar algo para borrar las lágrimas  
Tú me dices que podemos iniciar la lluvia  
Tú me dices que todo lo podemos cambiar  
Tú me dices que podemos encontrar algo para borrar las lágrimas... 

Las pesadillas que lo atormentaban en la noche, cada vez se volvían más violentas. Se negaba a medicarse por mucha insistencia que el joven maestre Pylos le pusiera. No era que no confiase en el joven, simplemente los medicamentos le adormecían el intelecto. Por fortuna para su cabeza, había hallado un remedio natural. Ella.

Abrió sus vibrantes ojos azules y contempló el crepitar del fuego. EL aire estaba embriagadoramente caliente. Resopló aliviado, igual que lo haría un niño pequeño y se dio la vuelta en la cama. Y allí estaba ella, mirándole con sus ojos como velas encendidas.

— ¿Alguna pesadilla os quita el sueño, mi Rey?–preguntó Melisandre echándose hacia atrás la cascada carmesí que tenía por cabello

—Solo cuando no estáis

—Ninguna pesadilla os volverá a perturbar–expresó la mujer roja acariciándole tiernamente la mejilla con el dorso de la mano. –os daré calor en las noches frías; os proporcionaré seguridad frente a la oscuridad; estoy aquí para serviros y para protegeros del que no debe ser nombrado y sus siervos. No temáis de nada mi Rey, el fuego de R'hllor está de vuestro lado. Y yo, estaré con vos siempre.

Y sé del dolor que sientes al igual que yo  
Y sueño la lluvia mientras ésta cae sobre las hojas  
Y las grietas en nuestras vidas como las grietas sobre el suelo  
Están selladas y lejos de aquí

Casi lo podía tocar con los dedos. Estaba allí delante, solo tenía que estirar el brazo y alcanzarlo…proclamarse el Rey en el Trono. Solo unos pocos pasos más. Calló al suelo y se fue arrastrando por toda la Sala del Trono, dejando tras de sí una estela de color rojo brillante. Lady Melisandre se había sacrificado en sus hogueras para ganarse el favor de R'hllor. Shireen fue asesinada por una salvaje llamada Val, justificándose diciendo que la niña traería la muerte. Ser Davos, lo salvó de la estocada de Victarion Greyjoy, siendo el contrabandista quien terminó yaciendo muerto en el suelo. Esos seres alados venían desde los mismísimos siete infiernos. No podía dejar que una mujer con tal poder terminara en el trono. Los Targaryen no podían volver a Reinar y no dejaría que lo hicieran mientras aun le quedara un aliento de vida.

Clavó las rodillas en el suelo, escupió sangre y se aupó con tanto dolor como grande es el muro. La espada le pesaba horrores, asique la lanzó a un lado sin detenerse. Una voz le hablaba, más bien le ordenaba; pero sus oídos estaban colapsados de silencio. Se tambaleó por el impacto de una flecha en la espalda, pero mantuvo el equilibrio. Continuó acercándose a aquel espantoso Trono de Hierro y ascendió los pocos escalones que lo separaban legalmente de sus Reinos. Aguardó allí de pie unos instantes; giró sobre sus talones y levanto la cabeza para mirar a todos esos soldados. Sus ojos se plantaron ante aquella joven mirada purpura. Movió la comisura de los labios y esbozó una sonrisa elegante. Finalmente, Stannis Baratheon se dejó caer en el Trono de Hierro, y sintió como le invadía el dolor de la muerte.


End file.
